Gaepora's Pet
by Makorra7Ever
Summary: Gaepora's lovely pet, Mia, is the only named Remlit on Skyloft. In this story, you get to see some of Mia's new adventures. *Rated T for Cussing* *OC*
1. Mia's Night Out

As I scattered across Instructor Howell's floor, running into numerous objects such as a dresser, play area, and most certainly feet, I got real bored, real fast. This was my life, Stay in Howell's room all day, (unless I sneak out, which I do sometimes) and then he lets me free at night, to "keep his space" from me. Well, actually, my "Master" is Master Gaepora. But Instructor Howell takes care of me. Oh yeah did I mention? My name is Mia. My race of friends, family, and strangers are all called Remlit's, but I'm the only named one. That's probably because I'm the only _pet _of all the Remlit's. I like being a pet sometimes, and also hate it at other times. The up-sides to being a tiny little pet, is that I get fed, washed, played with, and loved (mostly by Link).

The down-side, however, is that I don't get any freedom! My only freedom is when I run away temporarily, and then come back. Oh, and did I mention? At night me, (and my fellow Remlit's) turn into furious beast, killing at will. Well we don't kill, we more like, bite. And one more thing, we can't control ourselves at night. It's as if the Devil creeps inside our bodies and takes over. Yeah, think about _that _the next time you lose control of yourself!

So, let's get back to reality, shall we? Currently, as I just told you two paragraphs above, I'm bored as hell in my tiny play area, and want to leave. Luckily, It'll be dark in about five minutes. Wait, why is that a good thing? Oh yeah, because I get to have Satin take over my body. instructor Howell picked me up and started walking to the front entrance of the Knight Academy. I always loved it how he held me. Unlike Link! _That _is uncomfortable! Link just shoves me two inches in-front of his face. However, Howell holds my like a baby, cradled in his arms. Ahh, the luxury life of a Remlit.

After he set me down outside the Knight Academy, he closed the door. Leaving me surrounded by bugs, bushes, and darkness. One foot in-front of the other, I walked slowly down the slope, leading me into the rest of Skyloft. Was once was walking, soon became sprinting. I must get out of town before I turn into a monster. I sped past the water, houses, and even Link. Or should I say, _especially _Link. That's right, I secretly hate him. Now I was at full speed, hurtling myself towards the edge of Skyloft. I know what your thinking, right? I must be crazy. But trust me, I know what I'm doing.

I could feel the transformation begin. My flat teeth shaping to sharp ones, my claws rapidly growing. _I must get out of here. Now. _And so I did, I rushed past everything, trees, water, and _land. _

I had just thrown myself off of the edge of Skyloft.

Wow, bet _your panicking_ right now, aren't you? Well no need to fear, Underdog is here! Well, if you count Underdog as being a one-foot, cat-like, monster-clawed demon. And no, it's not Link. Now that I couldn't take any control over my body, my ears automatically flapped on their own. Well, I can do that myself, but _hello? _possessed beast here? I had jumped down a fair range, so It took me a while to fly back up. But, hey, that was a good thing, I guess. By big ears flapping, my tail whirling, it's the total package!

When I landed my monster feet back on the grass of Skyloft, I immediately panned the area for prey. My eyes searching like a radar, I finally found the perfect bait. _Link. _I sprang fully charged-even faster then my regular self-at the bug hunting, bush-slicing, Mia-loving human. He got out his sword, thrashing it at my fragile body. Except, at this time of night, that's the complete opposite description of myself. I was so determined to claw out everyone one of his eyelashes, plucking them one-by-one in complete torture. But I can do more damage then that, can't I?

I scratched at his feet, biting at every toe he's ever loved! But he kicked me away, and struck again with his mighty sword. He was quick, but I was quicker! I flashed away to his back-side, eating away his wonderful clothing. He attempted to shake me off, looking like a complete idiot in the process, but I hung on like a monkey on his banana. My banana! He finally back-rolled and I got squished under his fat wait, thus letting go of my grip. _Hey, at least he'll have some claw marks in the morning. _Yep, that's me, the Bad-ass Remlit, fighting Link's from around the galaxy!

He finally ran away, and I attempted to chase him. But right before I was about to strike again, he lashed his Master Sword at me and gave me a harsh blow the the head. I fell to the ground, dizzy, hurt, and, soon, unconscious. My vision failed, then worked, then failed, then worked! This kept on happening for about five seconds, until after all this misery, I blacked out. Oh, don't worry, Instructor Howell will find me in the morning, and I'll be all better. At least, I hope that will happen. Who knows? Maybe a fellow Remlit will find me, feed me, and then, maybe I can have some friends.

_Maybe. _


	2. New Friend

Yeah, that's probably something you didn't know about me. I have _no__friends__. _Well, except for Howell, Gaepora, the other residents of the Knight Academy, and (sadly) Link. I was wrong about my prediction earlier, by the way. No body came to rescue me, no one came to see me, and no one came to love me. now if you think this is going to be all sappy-like, think again. I get over things really easy, so I let that misfortune slide. _For__now__. _

Currently, I'm waltzing around Skyloft trying to find something to do. But after about twenty minutes, I gave up. I ended up lying down in the flower bed I loved oh-so much. For my size, it seemed like a pretty big area. So it wasn't a big surprise when my fellow Remlit species lied down a foot or two in front of me. I tried not to get over-excited when he (and I can tell it was a "he", believe me, I know) stared at me.

"Hello," he said to me, causing me to flinch. Oh yeah, did I mention? Us Remlit's can talk to one-another. But not with our mouth's, through our own _minds__. _Me, being the woman, pretended that it wasn't a big deal that someone actually talked to me.

"Hello," I answered, focusing my eyes on a butterfly that was flying right next to his beautiful face. "What brings you here?" The Remlit standing in front of me began to smile, moving himself closer to me. Now he was only about a couple _inches_in front of me.

He laughed and spoke at the same time. "Well I should be asking you the same question, _Mia__._" _How__did__he__know__my__name__? _At first, I thought this small chattering had been delightful, but now It's becoming creepy. "Wondering how I know your name?" He answered my thoughts, "Well I've seen you around, seen your master loving you, and sometimes I wish somebody could love me like that." He faced his eyes to the ground and I could swear I saw a tear running down his fur.

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words that seemed to mutter out of my mouth before he lifted his head back up, and smiled.

"That's okay!" He exclaimed, suddenly joyous again. "I've got plenty of friends!" I wondered exactly how many Remlit's there were on this flying island. Ten? Twenty? Who knows, there could be three for all I care. "Want to meet them?" He asked, staring into my brown eyes. I stuttered, mumbled, sweat, and most certainly panicked. He could see that I was having troubles speaking, so he spoke for me. "I think you _do_," he walked over to my side, pushing me toward the waterfall. He looked at me; "All we need to do," then at the water; "Is cross that waterfall!"

"What?" I yelled, backing up intensely toward my safe and comfortable flowerbed. "No! No way in hell am I crossing that dreadful death-trap! I'd rather be locked up forever!" My new friend (I think) was dragging me toward my new death bed. Pulling on my ear, he told me everything would be alright. Then, he demonstrated for me.

"You see," he jumped into the cold water, "All you have to do is swim upstream and to the right. Like this." He started doing exactly what he said, and made it across in no time. "Now you try!" I walked forward slowly, taking a good look at the waterfall, then at him, then back at the waterfall. I panned my eyes over to the rocks that were (somehow) floating in the water, leading up to the other side. _Well__this__looks__easier__. __I__'__ll__just__... _Then I dashed onto the first rock, with no problem at all. I could hear my Remlit friend screaming and hurtling himself toward me. Well, he ran to where I was trying to go, a couple of rocks ahead, merging into the other side.

"No! Go back, Mia! It's not safe!" He screamed at me while running in place. It was too late, I'm not going back now. I've already made it past two rocks, almost three. I stepped back a couple inches, looked straight ahead, and leaped. Right flat onto the next rock. "I'm serious, Mia, go back!" He yelled. _Is__this__guy__some__sort__of__an__idiot__? __I__have_one _rock__left__, __I__'__m__not__turning__around__._

"As if!" I snickered, "Let me just jump this last time, I can manage. Un-like _some_people here. Oh, yeah, who's that again? That's right, _you__._"I may have been a little cocky, but, hey, I can walk across rocks and he can't. I say that's a win on my part.

"Fine. But just be careful," he worried. _Why__would__he__care__about__me__? __We__just__met__a__few__minutes__ago__! __Unless__... __Oh__god__no__! __Well__, __he__'__s__cute__. __But__... _I got ready to take my last jump. Feet behind me, eyes focused on the next rock, and my mind totally focused. I could tell he was impatient, so I went on ahead. No sense in waiting, right? I ran the foot or two to the edge of this rock, and leaped to the next. Only the last rock was a little to far away.

My front paws made the landing, only the rest of my body didn't. "Help me!" I yelled to my new friend. He rushed onto the rock carelessly and yanked at my right paw with his teeth. "I'm slipping!" He pulled with all he had, tearing out my fur, but at last, it wasn't enough. My paws fell off, I splashed into the water, and the the current dragged me away.

_To__the__edge__of__Skyloft__._


	3. Saved In The Nick Of Time

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'm not really sure how to continue it... Give me ideas?**

I'm being twisted this way, and yanked that way, but all together, I'm being dragged to my sheer and utter death. I screamed at the top of my lungs, (which is basically just meowing like there's no tomorrow) and plunged in and out of the water. I was so close to the edge now, that I'd fallen off. I was plummeting to my death, when I remembered I could fly! I started flapping my wings to the extreme, but I kept falling.

_I can't fly with water in my fur._

I yelped again, closing my eyes and waiting for the end, but when I opened them, I saw my lifesaver. He, him, friend, _best _friend, fellow Remlit was flying down toward me, ready to pick me up. He got behind me, bit my neck, and pulled up toward the heavens. I was soaking wet, shaking, and crying when we finally landed. My savior calmed me down, dried me off a little, and finally spoke.

"Well," he stated, "that was a close one!" He laughed as I budded my head into his side out of anger.

"Not funny! Why couldn't we just _fly _over the stream before?" I screamed.

"Well, what's the fun in that?" He laughed again. I was laughing too, only I shouldn't be. I almost died because of him! Well, I almost died _without _him too. He saved me life, and I can never repay him for that. On the _other_ hand, he also told me to swim across a waterfall that was clearly moving way faster when I tried!

"Whatever," I claimed, "Let's just go meet your friends. Where do they live anyway?"

"Over there! I already showed you! Stop trying to procrastinate and follow me!" He ran swiftly up the incline and I followed, feeling a little something inside.

_Love?_


End file.
